Okaeri Nasai
by Wusel-chan
Summary: I don't want to spoil the story, so just read it. o


Wow, long time no see. I was very busy with different things and my beta reader wasn't available. o ' This story popped in my head, when I couldn't sleep. It's a little OS and I hope you enjoy it. I'll continue the Ino-story later. :x And no have fun. )

**Okaeri Nasai**

One evening Sakura went home from her hard training with Tsunade. She was very tired and just wanted to sleep in her bed. The way home seemed too long and she hated it. When she was finally at home, nobody was there – of course, because she was living alone since Sasuke left Konoha. She didn't want to disturb her family any more, because it was always late, when she came home after her training. And she didn't want to show her family her sadness, so she lived alone. She indressed and fell into her bed. It felt so good after a hard day like this. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was 3 o'clock when she woke up. She looked at her watch and wondered why she didn't sleep until her alarm bell would ring. She stood up and walked into her bathroom. Then she took a look in the mirror: She looked terrible. But it didn't bother her. She went to the toilette and then she sat down on her bed. Something was wrong. She felt it. She turned around to see it, but nothing had changed. But the feeling didn't disappear. She watched everything closely, but she couldn't tell herself what it was. Then she stood up again, put her clothes on and walked outside. As she was outside, she walked through Konoha and lost herself in her thoughts. When she realized where she was, she saw herself in front of the bench, where Sasuke left her some years ago.

She shaked her head and she wanted to go home, but the feeling became more intensive. Could it be? Could it really be that he is coming back? She ran as fast as she could through the gates of Konoha into the forrest. Her heart beat fast. She ran and ran and then she saw a body lying on the ground. Her eyes widened when she regonized the body in front of her. It was Sasuke.

„Sasuke-kun!!" she cryed and held him tightly.

„It hurts, Sakura." he said with a low voice.

„You are back! You are finally back!! Okaeri nasai!." she said while she lost her grib.

„Tadaima." he said weak.

„You are injured!!" she suddenly understood and began to heal his wounds.

„It seems like you are getting slow, when you are together with Naruto." he smirked.

„What happened?" she asked.

„I guess, I reached my goal." he answered.

„You...you killed your brother?!?" she couldn't believe it.

„Seems so. You are a medic nin now? You are pretty good."

She blushed.

„Yeah and you look tired. Let me carry you." she said.

„No thanks, I'm not a girl after all." he said a little mad.

„But..." she wanted to explain him that it would be the best for him, but he didn't want to know.

He hobbled to Konoha and she helped him. On their way he lost his consciousness and that was her chance to carry him. She carried him to her home, lay him down onto her bed and treated his wounds again. She used most of her chakra to heal him and when most injuries were gone, she stopped, because she was getting tired. She left him in her bedroom and went into the kitchen.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and wasn't sure where he was. He found some clothes next to the bed and when he watched them, he was surprised. They were clothes with the Uchiha symbol on it. He put them on and then he examined the room. He found a picture next on a desk next to the bed. Team 7 was on it and then Sasuke remembered last night. He walked outside the room and found Sakura in the kitchen cooking.

„You are making breakfast...for me?" he asked unsure.

„Yeah, you must be hungry, Sasuke-kun. I hope you'll like it." she smiled.

„Did you sleep last night?" he wanted to know.

„No, I ate a soldier pill to keep up. Why do you ask?" she looked suprised.

„Because you need to sleep. You must be tired from healing my wounds." he said and sat down.

„Just a bit, it's not a big deal. Your breakfast is ready, I hope it tastes good." she put everything she made on the table. He began to eat.

„I need to go to the Hokage to tell her that I'm back and..."

„No, I already did it for you. Just rest this day. You had a hard fight." she nodded.

„Is Naruto in town?" he asked curious.

„He is training with Jiraiya-sama, so you won't see him this week." she was nervous, because she didn't know what to say.

„I see...and what about you? Will you go and train today?"

„No, today is my day off. But if you want to go home...then feel free to go." she said and looked down.

„Uhm...I will decide later about my plans for today. Can I use your shower after breakfast?"

'Yes, if you let me peek or if I can join you!' inner Sakura shouted.

„Well sure, why not?" she said hastily. He ate the rest of his breakfast and stood up.

„Thanks for the meal." And then he went to the bathroom.

„Cold as always, huh?" she whispered to herself and washed the dishes. After that she went to her bedroom and took the pillow which Sasuke used last night. It smelled like him and she cuddled with it. She didn't hear Sasuke, when he came out of the bathroom. She continued cuddling and Sasuke saw her. He sweatdropped and said unbelieving:

„Eh Sakura, what are you doing?".

„KYAA! Sasuke-kun, you are already back!" she said panicly. „Couldn't you at least knock on the door?" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

„Ehm...the door was open."

„Oh...nevermind.." she put the pillow back on the bed. „By the way, what will you do now?"

„Hn...The first thing I want to do is something I wanted to do yesterday. I want to say sorry. I know that I can't change the fact with a simple word, but I just want to say it now. And I will show it. I will prove it to you. I..."

„It's ok...don't worry about it, I understand." she said smiling.

He came over to her and held her in his arms. She was happy and glad, that he finally came back to her on his own. Tears filled up her eyes and she pressed him against herself.

„I'm so glad that you came back. Please don't leave again. Please stay here with me. I'll do everything you want. Just don't leave me again." she said sobbing.

„No, I'll stay here...with you...Stop crying, Sakura. Everything will be alright from now on." he said with a calm and whispering voice.

„Does it mean, that you will stay by my side? I mean..."

„Yes, I'll protect you from now on. Do you remember what I said when we were young? I said I have two goals: to kill a certain man – Itachi and to rebuild my clan. And well...I finished the first thing and now it's time for the other thing."

She blushed a little bit.

„Oh my god! You are kidding, aren't you?" she said with big shocked eyes. He didn't answer.

'He is not joking! KYAAA!! He will...I can't believe it! And then he will marry me!' inner Sakura fainted.

„Sasuke-kun..." she whispered into his ear. He began to kiss her neck. She felt a pleasure all over her body. Then she stood up and closed the door. Only god and I knew, what they were doing behind the door...

When they were finished, she said „Wow, I could accustom myself to it." she smirked.

„I know. You can't resist my eyes..." he smirked, too.

„Not only your eyes..." she twinkled.

„Hn. But another thing...you must be tired, aren't you?" he asked worried.

„Yes, but I want to be awake at the moment." she said a little sad.

„Uhm, why?" Sasuke wondered.

„Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you won't be there, when I'll wake up..." she said and held him.

„Why should I go? I have anything I need." he said with a little smile on his face.

„I don't know..." she whispered.

„Then don't worry about it. Close your eyes and sleep a bit. I'll have a little nap, too." he said and closed his eyes. She was glad, that he held her all the time. She closed her eyes and thought about the future. What would happen? How many children would they have? Would she move with him into the old Uchiha street, where his relates lived before that incident? What would the other say about his coming back? Would they accept him again? How would their children look like? Would they have the Sharingan like him? Would they have pink or black hair? A lot of questions filled her brain, but before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...

„Mhh...damn alarm..." she said half asleep. Then she remembered and turned around to see Sasuke. But he wasn't there. She jumped out of her bed and ran through her flat.

'He is not here anymore..' she thought. Then she sat down on her bed and put the 2nd pillow into her face. She tried to smell his exhalation, but there wasn't any. She finally understood what had happen. Everything was just a dream...


End file.
